The present invention is an oil filter cooler for internal combustion engines that mountes directly to the engine block. The oil filter cooler removes heat from a hot liquid, such as motor oil. This process is known as conduction convection.
The prior art involves oil coolers which are installed on an existing oil filter, or the oil filter cooler is comprised of more than one part to be assembled to make one complete oil filter cooler as one unit. The problem with the prior art of an oil cooler is that it has to be installed on the oil filter and could dislodge during operation. An additional problem is that the oil cooler is adding more material to the outside surface of the oil filter, thereby creating the opposite of the desired endeavor. It is creating less heat transfer, and making the problem worse.
In the case of the prior art oil filter cooler, it is a complex unit of parts to be assembled to make one unit, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost. Some oil filter coolers have fins on the side of the oil filter cooler that create a clearance problem with the engine block and surrounding body. This decrease in clearance reduces air circulation, thereby making the oil filter cooler less effective in the process of heat transfer.
The present invention solves these problems by incorporating fins on the top of an oil filter during the manufacturing process. This process could be stamping, molding, casting or machining. One simple complete unit for an oil filter cooler. An oil filter cooler with fins on top allows for improved clearance, air circulation increasing heat transfer, and easy to install.